Burn It Down
by Revalations
Summary: Sitting back from war, even when Death has touched your soul, is very different from being thrust in the middle and wondering what's going to happen next. Yes, very different indeed...
1. Prologue: Chateau le Lobo Noche

A/N: Read the stuff below, because I will not repeat it. Normally A/N's will appear at the bottom, but this being the first chapter, is special. The name of this fic comes from a song done by Alterbridge, just so you know. This is AU, yaoi, hints of yuri, has an OC, and some people may be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way anything that is offensive to anybody. Just the plotline and my OC, who comes in much later. (If I did, Kingdom Hearts would not be rated E, and there would not be any trace of anybody being straighter than a circle.)

Summary: Living a royal life isn't easy. How did I live without you? Living one while holding high importance, then suddenly having unwanted attention is even harder. Let me help you. Meeting someone you can't stand not being near…that's even worse. …I love you.

Main pairings: AkuRoku, the lone pairing for now.

Warnings: This story has actual plot. If you're looking for pointless sex then look elsewhere. It's a bit sad and very descriptive in this prologue because you need to know what's going on before I start into the story. It's also kind of short, but don't fret; I'm a big believer in long chapters.

---- -o- Burn it Down -o- ----

Prologue: Château le Lobo Noche

Living life in the country Radiant Garden was definitely not easy. Although I suppose I should be happy that I lived there; most other places were in wars with each other, or in Civil wars.

Radiant Garden, happily the mediator in most cases, never knew war, because it was the most powerful country in the world. No one dared threaten this noble country, its royalty or its humble people. It was a quiet, happy sort of place that you always wanted to go on vacation to.

At least, that was the case up until five years ago, when I was fifteen years old.

I was second in line for the throne, my cousin was first. I didn't mind it. But the position was rather hard to keep. My life wasn't torturous, by any means. I had it easier than most. I was always ignorant of everything then; never thinking of others. Of course, I can't say that I'm not selfish now.

Of course, every great nation has its fall. Around my eighth year, there was a disease going around, that I happened to not catch. I never get sick. Even from epidemics of that sort- the sort that knocked out a quarter of Radiant Garden's population, that was at that point, somewhere around 15 billion people.

For nearly six years, that sickness wrought chaos on our land. But about halfway through my fourteenth year, things started to change within the country, the disease all but forgotten. And half a year later, war broke out in the would-be peaceful country of Radiant Garden.

Right about here, at this point, was where my whole world turned upside down. With the war, a sudden draft was called. Many, many people were called to duty. The country turned lifeless, compared to how it used to be.

I didn't know what to do. I was in a numbed state for a few weeks, just getting through them, day by day. But that's when the real trouble started; the invading troops from Hollow Bastion, our neighboring country to the north. Our military was scattered, and our defenses weak. It wasn't long before restrictions were made- things like curfews, no children on the streets, etc.

Justice knows no mercy. Our country had been without any distress for much to long. As the saying goes, 'A caterpillar must emerge from the cocoon, and cope with the hardship that comes with it.'

War causes suffering, sadness, and depression throughout the nations that are fighting. That is one of the many set-backs to human kind; there will always be conflicts, always be fighting, and always, there will be hatred.

But, wherever there is hatred…there is also love. One cannot be without the other. It is as the concept of Light and Darkness is: They balance each other out. I scoffed upon that very notion when I was younger, and very naïve. I didn't think there could be love in this world, not after so much disaster and strife had fallen upon our innocent country.

But, I have never been so happy to admit that I was wrong. Never could I ever forget my journey after Hollow Bastion's troupes invaded our castle and took me away. I could never forget the hardships that brought me to where I am now, in my peaceful solitude.

Never would I willingly forget that love is as strong as hatred, and that it can be found in even the strangest of places, even complete opposites.

In the heart of fire and ice, there is a medium.

_-Roxas, _

_Second heir to the Throne of Radiant Garden_


	2. Chaptaire One: In the Arms of the Enemy

Burn It Down

Summary: Living a royal life isn't easy. (How did I live without you?) Living one while holding high importance, then suddenly having unwanted attention is even worse. (Let me help you.) Meeting someone you can't stand not being near…that's even worse. (…I love you.)

Warnings: None for the moment. Unless you count a cliffy. Then yeah. There's a cliffy. Most of the time, it'll be Roxas's POV, too. It might switch to Axel's to fill in some holes later on, but I'll always let you know who's talking.

Chaptaire One: In the Arms of the Enemy

- --- --- --o-- --- --- -

_Where should I start this? Yes, at the beginning, no doubt. But where is the beginning? I guess I could start with a few days before troops invaded our castle, unbeknownst to us. But maybe you'd want to know a little more about me first?_

_My name is Roxas. Right now I'm twenty, almost twenty-one. Where I'm going to start this story was when I was fifteen, five years ago. I am still second heir to the throne of Radiant Garden, but if something were to happen to my cousin Sora, and I was first in line, I would decline the position. _

_I'm happy where I am. Not that my family exactly knows where I am…_

_Yeah. I told a little white lie. So what? They don't own me. I can do whatever I want. Whatever I want. And they will never, ever know. _

_Anyways, to describe myself back then, I had short blonde hair that sticks up everywhere in the front, and vibrant blue eyes. Come to think of it, I still look like that, but taller than a fifteen-year-old. But what's different is that I was very arrogant back then. You might think of me as the 'stereotypical prince-wannabe', to everyone except for my family. At least that's what Axel kept calling me. _

_Axel? Nope. Not now. You'll learn about him later. _

_I considered my family myself and three other people: Sora, Riku and Kairi. Sora was my cousin, Riku our best friend (his parents were very high up in society and therefore we met him), and Kairi was Sora's betrothed. She was a very nice girl, and was always pleasant to be around._

_I didn't count the King and Queen as family; they never treated me as more than a boy who was necessary in the country's wellbeing. So I treated them the same. They weren't my real parents anyway. _

_Now, I'll start the story how I remember it happening._

--------- -o- ---------

It was a nice day out, in my favorite month. November. It was nice because it was snowing. I loved to look out the window in the winter. There was just something calming in the tiny snowflakes that distracted my mind from all the turmoil in my country.

A few weeks ago, our war got worse. News kept coming in that troops were getting closer to the castle, from Hollow Bastion. Everyday got worse and worse, more people dying, more towns being destroyed. And the single worst thing about it: We could do nothing to stop it. It made one feel helpless.

I looked around as I heard footsteps falling close to where I sat, near the large window in the Radiant Garden castle.

"Hello, Sora," I greeted my cousin as he sat next to me, staring out the window.

"Good afternoon, Roxas," he chirped back at me. One of the many things that made Sora who he was, was that he always seemed to be in a good mood. Even through all this strife, his light never dimmed. Often, I found myself wondering how he couldn't get depressed.

Sora then looked at me, his brown spikes bouncing as he moved. "Listen, I have something to tell you." His permanent smile had left his face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked immediately, knowing the answer.

"Yes. Please come upstairs with me," he said, and without another word, he got up and walked down the hallway, turning right.

I imitated his actions and followed him up the grand staircases, and some minutes later we were in his bedroom, as he closed the door.

"What is the matter?" I asked.

"I've heard mother and father discussing some things," he said.

I sighed. His mother and father were the King and Queen. They were genuinely nice people, and cared for their country. But something made them dislike me. At least that's what I figured, because they had always been distant with me, or rather, they acted as if I were less important.

"And did they discuss something that your ears should not have overheard?" I asked.

"…"

"Sora, I won't tell on you. We aren't five years old any longer," I encouraged him.

"I…I suppose not. Thank-you," he said, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Now tell me what you heard," I demanded.

"They were speaking of how those soldiers of Hollow Bastion are getting far too close for comfort. This has been bothering me for many weeks. What do we do if they actually make it to this castle? I do not want to seem a coward, but…I would rather not die, either way," he spoke in a rush.

I was careful to keep my expression emotionless. The truth is, I was extremely frightened, like he was. I did not know what would happen if, or perhaps the right term was when, the soldiers got here. I suppose there would be a fight, but I did not know what they wanted with the royal house.

Honestly, I did not know why we were in a war with them. The King and Queen always said it was too complicated for both Sora and I, and we never questioned them.

I guess it's my fault that I was too frightened of the answer to ask.

War is not that complicated a thing. One side does something to anger another side, and the two clash. There is not always a clear reason, but one does not attack another for no reason at all.

After a few thoughtful minutes, I answered my cousin to calm him. "I suppose we would fight, too."

Sora's brow furrowed. "What?"

I sighed. "You know how to fight. I know how to fight. Is it that much to fret over?"

"I suppose that's all well and fine…but what if we both get…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Then someone else will be appointed as heir. What do you think? Either way, it does nobody any good to fixate their thoughts on such morbid aspects. Relax, Sora, for there is much too small a chance that they will even get past the gates," I declared with false confidence.

But that was precisely where I made my mistake.

I watched the next few days come and go just as one might watch the rain falling. It was inevitable that the horrific day would come that troops from Hollow Bastion would reach our capital, and try for the castle.

When they finally invaded, the only thing I remember after killing about five soldiers, were hands around my waist, and somebody pulling me backwards. Soon somebody struck me hard in the head knocked me out, and all was black.

- --- --- --o-- --- --- -

A/N: Okay. There's Chaptaire One. Hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't…well, I'll eat your guts. While you're still alive. Oh, I'll manage it. So anyways, reviews are appreciated. Although, either way, this story continues whether or not you review at all. I only wrote this story because Sics told me that I needed to write an AU for AkuRoku. Since I've never written AU before. And AkuRoku is my favorite pairing. So yeah. And holy cheese on rye, I might even update tomorrow night. If I'm lucky. I have a band concert. Nyah. Well, either way.

_The end is near… -Revalations-_


	3. Chaptaire Two: Fight the Good Fight

Burn it Down

Summary: Living a royal life isn't easy. (How did I live without you?) Living one while holding high importance, then suddenly having unwanted attention is worse. (Let me help you.) Meeting someone you can't stand not being near…that's even worse. (…I love you.)

Warnings: None for now. I don't think this is much of a cliffy...unless you just REALLY like the story (freak) and you want me to get off my lazy ass and continue right after I post this chapter. :P

Chaptaire Two: Fight the Good Fight

- --- --- --o-- --- --- -

I don't know how long I was knocked out for. It must have been a very long time, for when I awoke, I was no longer at the castle.

In fact, I wasn't even in Radiant Garden anymore.

How I knew this? I was in an unfamiliar place, with different smells, noises, and sights. I was completely lost, and didn't remember exactly what had happened in the confusion.

I cleared my mind for a moment, and thought back.

I remembered the days slipping by rapidly. I remembered hearing shouts of troops invading the castle. I remembered fighting for a while…then everything went black.

That must mean…

Cue the panic button. I had a very, very good idea of who knocked me out, and what had happened while I slept. If I wasn't in Radiant Garden, and I was fighting before I was KO'd, then there was only one possibility.

I must be in…dare I say it? Hollow Bastion.

Although, unless the royalty at Hollow Bastion thought very high of its prisoners, I must not be a _real _prisoner, judging by my surroundings.

For one, I was in a rather large room, cream white walls, sunlight smiling at me through the beige curtains that hung to my right. The door was to the left; made of some oaken tree. Various regal things hung about the room, be it paintings, lamps, or anything else you might think of.

If I wasn't mistaken, this room could belong to royalty. And that would be the worst possibility that could have ever happened to me.

I mean, come on. Think about the situation. Me in the bedroom of the opposing country's royalty… This could be bad.

Oh Yevon…please help me…

Just then, the door I mentioned earlier opened, and someone walked in.

I couldn't see their face; they had a long, dark maroon coat on; hood up. That color was Hollow Bastion's national color. Obviously with the material that made up the article of clothing, it was rather pricey.

The second thing I noticed was that it was obviously a man that had walked into the room. Certain…characteristics of his body let me know.

I immediately put my usual glare towards everybody on my face, and gazed at the intruder. I heard a chuckle, and I crossed my arms. Although I was painfully aware that I didn't have much for clothing on (just an undershirt and capris; someone must have taken my armor and such), I did nothing to draw attention to that particular aspect.

"No need to be so hostile, Roxas," said the man.

"Is that so? Do you deny that I am in Hollow Bastion?" I asked the man.

"No."

"And…I'm supposed to be happy I'm here?"

"Yes."

"…" I was starting to get annoyed at this man.

"And why would I be happy that I am in the enemy country, in what I assume to be their royalty's _palace_?" Honestly, I didn't think he would answer _seriously. _But I didn't know that at the time.

"Because, One: You aren't in the 'enemy country', as you so quaintly put it. And Two: You should be happy because you haven't been---"

"Tsk, tsk! Stop bothering Roxas."

I looked up to see yet another intruder in the room I was placed in. He wore the same long, dark maroon coat as the first. The hood was still up on him, too.

I sighed with frustration, sitting up a little more straight, trying to bring back the air of superiority that I normally held. Although I know that I don't look very intimidating, sometimes I can be very vicious.

"Who are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at both of them.

"…"

The first shrugged, looking at the second.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, A---"

"Oh shut up. Like I care," said the first man, and let down his hood.

I was shocked to see deep crimson hair in long spikes, running down to his shoulder blades. And if that wasn't enough, his eyes were as green as envy. Deep, deep pools of liquid emerald. The purple diamond tattoos under each of his eyes only accented his face.

The surprise must have shown on my face, because he smirked and held onto my gaze for what seemed an eternity, before the other sighed and cleared his throat.

"Well so much for being discreet, Axel."

The man (well, he was probably only about two or three years older than me) named Axel looked over to his companion, smiling innocently, before looking back to me.

"Don't worry; I'm sure lil Roxy here doesn't even remember," he said, and stood up to his full height. Needless to say, he was much, much taller than me.

"Excuse me, I have an earlier arrangement that I must see to," he said, and swept out of the room.

After a few minutes of silence, the second man chuckled and let down his own hood. His brown hair stuck up on the top, but clung to his neck until it reached the very top of his shoulders. His eyes were green also, but not quite as prominent as Axel's.

"Well, 'Roxy', I'll see you later," he said, and started to follow Axel.

"Wait," I said, choosing to ignore the pet name that I absolutely loathed with a passion.

He stopped and looked back at me expectantly.

"What's your name?"

He raised his eyebrows, and quirked one. "You'll call me Demyx," he said unsmilingly.

Demyx walked to the door. When he reached the frame, he looked back at me for a second, his boyish face peering at mine.

"Please, for everyone's sake, don't make any noise."

And he left, leaving me to wonder about the questions that had been answered, and the many more that he and Axel had given me.

A/N: 'Nother cliffy. W00t. Well, so far I've gotten good feedback…lotsa ego candy. And it tastes oh so good…Anyhoo. Yeah, people are asking for Axel. So I gave him to you. He's gonna be an ass for sure, in the beginning at least. Nyahaha, Roxy sure as hell is. Also a heads up: I'll answer reviews every five chapters (two to go) and talk to ya then. If you wish to be in the lovely 'Fanfiction Reviewers University' (the name for the answering list), then go ahead and review. If you are a flamer, then go to the school Shanna told me about: Flamers University. FU. xD Couldn't resist, love. And one other thing that I was asked about in a PM: Why do I put 'The end is near' next to my name? Let's have a thinky-session for a moment… Okay, Revelation is the last book of the bible…talking about…the end of the world… Uhhh…yeah. Even if my name has an 'a' instead of an 'e' and I added an 's' at the end, I still think you can get the gist of it.

_The end is near… -Revalations-_


	4. Chaptaire Three: Don't Think

Burn it Down

Summary: Living a royal life isn't easy. (How did I live without you?) Living one while holding high importance, then suddenly having unwanted attention is worse. (Let me help you.) Meeting someone you can't stand not being near…that's even worse. (…I love you.)

Warnings: Nothing too bad in this chapter either…hey. We need character development, right?

Chaptaire Three: Don't Think

-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-

As I thought about everything that had happened recently, day turned to night, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

Tonight I had a nightmare. I don't really remember what it was about; but it woke me up either way.

I sat up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. I shook my head a few times, trying to get that feeling of a hard knot in my throat and stomach to leave. When I opened my eyes, I found another pair staring back at me.

I jumped slightly at realizing I was not alone. When I focused to the darkness after a few seconds, I found that with the eyes there was the slight outline of a body, courtesy of the moonlight that found its way through closed curtains.

"Axel…" I said uncertainly.

"Having nightmares?" he asked, tone slightly amused.

I remembered that he was not exactly my friend, and regained my usual composure. "What does it matter to you?" I asked coldly.

He let out a soft chuckle. After that, silence plagued the air, his eyes never leaving mine.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked, getting annoyed, and a bit uncomfortable.

"Well you see…this happens to be my room," he answered. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I held back the involuntary twitch of my eye to blink a few times. But before I could say anything, he continued. "So, with this being my room and all…I sort of come here at night. You know, that new thing called sleeping—"

"Oh shut up," I said, seething. He was mocking me!

"Mm? That's not a very nice thing to say, you know."

"Well you're being an ass." I said, furrowing my brow.

"You have every right to leave," Axel said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Is that so? And get shot while doing it?"

"Probably," he purred.

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked, anticipating the answer.

"A good number of things. Most of which if I told you, you would probably start for the door and run for your life," he answered.

"…What's that supposed to mean?"

There was a rustling for a moment, but then he was suddenly right in front of me. I sat up straight, but was already against the headboard of the bed…leaving me stuck. I tried to say something, but the words caught in my throat. I thought I might have managed a 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' at the very least, but no. Nothing came out because…

By the time I realized I should have done something…

He was gone.

I let out a long breath that I hadn't remembered holding, and slumped a bit. Then I looked around, wondering he'd gone. After a few moments, I saw him standing by the wall, leaning on it. I glowered at him.

"What is your problem?" I asked, annoyance clear in my tone.

He ignored this comment, and merely said in return, "You'll want to get some sleep, Roxas…tomorrow you get to meet the King and Queen."

I frowned, trying to comprehend what he was saying. Then a thought came to me. "Does that mean…"

He turned to leave, but stopped, turning only his head so I saw the red spikes gleaming in the faltering moonlight. "Yes…but don't worry about it. You'll get off easy." And he started walking again.

I let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Wait a second, Axel."

He stopped again.

"Why, if I am a prisoner, am I here of all places?" I asked, feeling a slight deja vu, knowing I've asked this question many times before.

"You really don't prefer the dungeons, do you?"

"No…but why am I being treated this way?" After a few moments of silence, I knew he wasn't going to answer. So, I gave him another question. "Who are you, Axel?"

"You already know my name." He said, not looking around.

"You know what I mean."

He sighed, tapping a finger on the door's frame. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Stop changing the subject," I said. "What is your place in Hollow Bastion?" I heard a small chuckle, and crossed my arms again. "Well?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out…honestly I thought you'd have _some _kind of clue by now." He was mocking me again. How could someone so beautiful be such an ass?

"Would you stop answering my questions in riddles?" I asked quietly.

He turned around again, looking at me. This time he didn't have amusement on his features, nor anger nor annoyance. It almost looked…caring.

"I know you're confused…but bear with me a little longer…please?"

I looked down. I didn't know how to respond to that. I don't know when my arms had fallen back onto the bed, but my fists were clenched in the sheet, shaking slightly. The knot in my throat was threatening to undo itself, and water was gathering in my eyes.

Before I knew it, Axel's arms were around me, as I tried my hardest not to start crying. Everything that had happened…all my confusion, my anger, everything that was bottled up inside started coming out in tears that eventually did come out, and not once since then have I regretted it.

All I could do for… I don't even know how long, was bury my face in his shoulder, and let the tears flow.

A/N: Wow…that's sorta sad… Well, just a head's up, if you don't read the summary and warnings on the very top (normally I don't for stories like that), PLEASE look for paragraphs titled 'Info'. It has information that will make the story flow a bit more smoothly, and help you understand things a bit more thoroughly, making your time here much more pleasant! … I sound like a conductor at an amusement park…

_The end is near… -Revalations-_


	5. Chaptaire Four: Where it All Started

Burn it Down

Summary: Living a royal life isn't easy. (How did I live without you?) Living one while holding high importance, then suddenly having unwanted attention is worse. (Let me help you.) Meeting someone you can't stand not being near…that's even worse. (…I love you.)

Warnings: There'll be a few religious references from here on out. If it bothers you, then get the hell out of my story.

Info: Okay. We're slowing down for a bit. The reason: I think I'm going too fast. I know, I know…this really doesn't merit an 'M' rating, but I don't want to change it, because…well, it will be soon, kay! Rushing never makes a good story, ya? Also kinkiness and ideas that might be a tad bit over-used. Who doesn't like the angst-bucket-ness though, right?

Chaptaire Four: Where it All Started

--o—o-o—o-o—o-o—o--

I don't remember falling asleep. I must have; I woke up some hours later.

It was morning. I could tell, without even opening my eyes. I knew because it was rather bright through my eyelids. I was comfortable, and not really wanting to move.

…Honestly, I should have known better than that.

A small sigh escaped my lips as I nuzzled back into my pillow. After a few moments of silence, I noticed something a bit…well, strange. One: my pillow was breathing. Two: a pair of arms was wrapped around my torso. Okay, silent freak-out time…

My eyes opened slowly, not really wanting to see what I knew what was inevitable.

Sure enough, Axel was beside me. I stiffened momentarily, my mind going on overdrive as to what I was supposed to do. I knew I had no right to tell him to get out; this was _his _room, after all. But I was really, really uncomfortable at the moment. But jumping up screaming was definitely out of the question…

I went on like that for a while, the silent battle with myself raging, with what soon turned into something that threatened to be a large migraine. My eyes closed as I gave up. I sighed exasperatedly.

"You know…"

My eyes shot opened. He was awake? But when my gaze fell upon his face, his envy green eyes were still closed. Oh, he would pay for this one…

"If you're so uncomfortable," he continued, "you should say something."

Now, I'm stubborn. I wasn't about to admit that I was nervous. But I wasn't about to hug him and say, 'Oh, it's okay!'

So I stared at him. What else could I do? I couldn't think of a very good comeback to that. At this point, I was having mixed feelings. Anger, of course, was apparent. Annoyance, maybe. But most of all, uncertainty. I had never been in this situation before, and it made me nervous. When I got back home, and Sora asked what they did to me…man, this would make one hell of a story.

Unfortunately, the worst (or best, depending on the time frame) was yet to come.

Finally, after a few minutes of my blunt staring into his face, his eyes opened, revealing to me his deep, emerald green eyes. He stared right back at me, not blinking once. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks, heating my face up.

Axel chuckled at this, his eyes sliding closed again.

I sighed, getting annoyed again. "Are you going to let me go yet?"

"Nope."

I growled lowly. Axel seemed amused at this, and tightened his grip.

"Axel…" I said warningly.

"What?"

"Don't I have something…oh, I don't know…_important_ to do today?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at his would-be innocence.

"Yeah…That's in the late evening, though, so you can relax."

I started trying to get out of his death-grip, not completely believing him. Luckily, before I had to endure much more of this, there was a knock at the door.

Axel sighed. "What?"

"Axel, you are requested in the Throne Room," came Demyx's voice.

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Just come on, Axel," came Demyx's annoyed voice, slightly muffled from behind the door.

Axel chuckled and got out of the bed. He still had most of his clothes on; he'd only discarded the maroon overcoat he'd been wearing last night.

And so he grabbed said coat and draped it over his shoulders, casting a glance back at me, and then walked out the door.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter. BUT. Lots of story development and uber awesome stuff in the next chapter! I promise. If you don't believe me…well shut up I'll eat your guts out.

_The end is near… -Revalations-_


	6. Chaptaire Five: Another Side

Burn it Down

Summary: Living a royal life isn't easy. (How did I live without you?) Living one while holding high importance, then suddenly having unwanted attention is worse. (Let me help you.) Meeting someone you can't stand not being near…that's even worse. (…I love you.)

Warnings: OMG! FLUFF! However unwilling (cacklecackle) it may seem. Is it really worth a warning? YOU SHALL SEE.

Info: Just so you know, whenever the story switches views between Roxas and Axel (and maybe a select few others later on), it will always start where the last chapter left off, or if not that, I'll somehow put how much time has passed. And also, unless it is unavoidable in every way that I can think of, I will not switch views during one single chapter. For some reason, I just find that really annoying… Also you should know that I was watching Metalocalypse while writing this, so it probably sounds like I'm on crack! Whoot!

Chaptaire Five: Another Side

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Okay. I bet HE'S told you the beginning of the story by now, right? Damn, that little squirt always doin' weird stuff like this…well. I'm Axel. The awesome-est person you'll ever have the pleasure to meet. Anyway, I bet he made me out to be a mean, perverted person (I deny NOTHING), but I think you should hear my side of the story, too._

_I hate introducing myself. So I'm keeping this short and to the point: About five years ago, I was nineteen. So for you math impaired people, that makes me twenty-four right now. Say one thing about it. I fucking dare you. Red hair in spikes, bout to my shoulder blades (It's longer now), attitude problems galore. Yep. Nothing's changed._

-o-o-o-o-o-

After I put my coat on, I glanced back towards Roxas. I smirked suggestively at him, his face still slightly flushed. Those azure eyes that glared defiantly back at me seemed more uncertain than angry right now. That amused me to no end.

When I walked out the door, I was met with the sight of an annoyed Demyx. He glared at me, but I pretended not to take notice of this, and glided past him. I heard his footsteps following, so I didn't slow down.

Demyx…is an interesting person. He's a complete goofball most of the time, but knows when it's time to be serious. He gets annoyed upon occasion (like just then), but he's pretty fun to be around. I've known him since…Jesus, probably since I was like, two. Yeah. So, we're pretty good friends…but, also, he has a duty; to protect me if a battle breaks out or something like that. A bodyguard, if you will. Is that supposed to make me feel better…?

Well anyway, the point is that we know each other inside out, so naturally, I know he's pissed about something or other right now. I guess anybody could tell, though…

"What's wrong?" I asked, deciding not to beat around the bush. It annoys the hell out of me when people do that, so, it's better not to be a hypocrite.

"…"

"Tell me," I commanded.

"Axel…what do you plan on doing with that boy?" he asked, and I could hear the resentment in his voice.

"Well…he _is_ the prince to Radiant Garden…he could come in handy later," I replied, though that's not _quite_ the whole truth.

"Is that so?" Demyx asked stiffly.

"…What are you so worried about? You're acting like there's a stick shoved up your ass," I said. Total. Wrong. Move.

"What am I worried about!?" he nearly shouted at me, his voice strung with anger, and echoing through the hall. "Let's see- I'm supposed to be making sure nothing happens to you, and you run off with that kid! _In your room!_ What the hell am I supposed to feel about that, huh? What if he attacked you or something? You didn't even tell me where you were!"

I'd never, in all my years of knowing him, seen him blow up like this. My eyes grew wide, staring into his similar emerald eyes, and I gaped. I had no idea what to say to this; anything I could think of in those few seconds would only make him even more angry.

"You know, if he escapes, and gets back to his own country, he'll probably send a whole freaking army here to destroy us because of you!" he shouted, and that pushed me too far.

A low growl reverberated through my throat, and I narrowed my eyes. "That's enough out of you," I snarled. His eyes widened for a moment, and he stepped back. Then he gained his composure again, and cleared his throat.

"Yes, I ask your forgiveness, your highness," he said with a small bow.

Yes…I do happen to be the prince of Hollow Bastion. First in line, actually. My sister is second, and cousins next, and so forth. My parents are on the throne right now, and are in charge of our military, and smaller matters, as all royalty are.

I turned from Demyx and started walking again. His footsteps were quiet, but I still heard them. I sighed, and closed my eyes as my feet guided me to my destination.

"Why am I needed?" I asked.

"His Royal Highness wanted a word with you about this boy," Demyx replied, revealing no emotion.

"Is that so…?" I asked quietly.

I knew this would come; when they would ask me why I brought him here, who exactly he is, what I plan on using him for, etc… This was going to be a long, long day.

When we reached the throne room, Demyx bowed, and left me to enter the grand room. The Throne room definitely lived up to its name. There were elegant maroon hued objects hung about the great walls; a huge golden chandelier with thousands of candles covered much of the ceiling, which was painted a various number of shades of maroon, also.

The thrones, at the front of the room directly in front of me, were definitely the most striking feature of the whole arrangement. One was made of gold, the other silver. Both were much bigger than needed for its occupants. On the top of the great chairs, our country's emblem; A cross, in front of a heart that spiraled inwards at the top, a crown above that, and words below the emblem- _'Alla, ore o ichibiitekrue.'_ _'God, lead us to the right path.'_

Our country is mostly Christian. We have a very great variety of religious faith in our country. You can do almost anything here; aside from harming others or yourself, or other things of that nature.

But back to the task at hand…

I walked up to my parents, the King and Queen of Hollow Bastion, and bowed.

"I am here. What did you need me for?"

--o--o--o--

I walked back to my room, my talk with my parents lasting for what seemed hours. When I reached the door, I stopped and listened. I didn't hear any movement, so I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Ha, the kid fell asleep again. Why was he so tired all the time?

I took my coat off again, and threw it uselessly to the side. Then, I creeped over to the side of the bed and got up on my knees, placing one on each side of the sleeping form. I leaned down, putting my hands on either side of his head, and pushed my mouth against his.

Why did I do it? Because I love seeing him blush. Also, I have a little secret that only Demyx has figured out thus far: I'm not so privy towards women. I much prefer my own gender, though that cannot get out to the public. Why? Because if it did, my family would be very dishonored, and I would probably be thrown out. Kiss the chance goodbye to rule the country as my ancestors did before me.

But anyway. I kept my eyes open a fraction to watch him wake up. His eyes opened slowly, then they widened as he realized what was going on. His hands moved immediately to push me off, but I grabbed his wrists and put them above his head. Sure enough, that blush creeped on to his face again, tinting his cheeks pink. I smirked, pushing my lips harder against his own.

He tried to murmur something, but I stopped him. Then I pushed my tongue against his mouth, and I heard a distinct squeak come from him. I squeezed his wrists hard, and the pain from that made him gasp. Never one to miss a chance, I slipped my tongue into his mouth. His blush increased tenfold, making his cheeks now a deep shade of red.

After a few minutes of toying with him, I backed off, and quickly jumped off of the bed to avoid a leg that tried to kick me.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

I only smirked, grabbing my coat and putting it over my arm. "Time to wake up," I said simply. He glared at me. "Soon is the time that you must get ready and meet the King and Queen."

I figured he didn't need to know everything yet…it would only complicate my very intricate plan.

A/N: Screw this. I'm done. I'm fucking tired. I'm answering reviews, then I'm going to bed. But one thing: ALL MY FAVORITE AKUROKU STORIES ARE ENDING! I'M SO SAD! I can tell you this one's going to be long…so if you like it so far, that's good! If not, I'm sorry. So, on with only replying! I'm only replying once to each person. If I forgot you, I'm sorry; I'm only human.

**S.N. Shanna: **SHANNA! Thanks for reading. I hope you still like it. :D

**Incognito Indigo: **Wow, I haven't talked to you in forever! Thanks for reading, I'm glad you liked it.

**The Masquerade Moth:** You reviewed for every chapter! That makes you special! -hands you a cookie of your choice- I'm sure others have too, but oh well… :D Thanks so much, I hope you continue to like my writing.

**Super Syd: **Thanks for taking the time to review! I know there isn't much to it yet, but I promise, there's a ton of plot just waiting to happen.

**KnightofWolfLord:** Yay, ego candy! That always tastes good. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

**Ladyameena22:** I'm glad you liked it. I tried to portray the characters differently than you might see them otherwise…I hope I did a half-decent job. :D

**Loli: **I'm glad I wrote to your content. xD It makes ME feel all warm inside.

**phaz: **:D I'm happy you like it so far. I shall keep writing until I die!

**LadyTori: **I read that story too! It makes me feel really good that you would put my story with that one. I'm sad it got completed, though… -sniffles- Thanks for your review!

**ExileFromLife: **Did you really read it that fast…? I didn't think it was _that_ good. Thanks, it makes me write faster! So you can read it faster!! You must be a very fast reader…I'll have to try and keep up!

**Eradicate: **Here it is! The next chapter! I hope you found it to your liking. :D

**You guys are so awesome. This story is NOTHING without you. Thanks so much!**

**Please review! Tell me how my fluff skillz are (even if there wasn't much in this chapter)!!!!**


	7. Chaptaire Six: Not What You Expect

Burn It Down

Summary: Living a royal life isn't easy. (How did I live without you?) Living one while holding high importance, then suddenly having unwanted attention is worse. (Let me help you.) Meeting someone you can't stand not being near…that's even worse. (…I love you.)

Warnings: Boys sleeping together! Not in THAT way, you silly lil pervs, you!

Info: Weee're back to Roxas! And I skipped the whole meeting thing because it would be too complicated…I don't wanna make the King and Queen OC's, but I don't wanna cheesy the story up by making them Reno and Tifa or something. Haa, Reno and Tifa…-dodges Shanna-

Chaptaire Six: Not What You Expect

---o---o---o---o---

I walked out of the Throne Room, and sighed, so very happy that it was over. And to no surprise, Axel was waiting for me just outside.

"Annnnd the verdict is?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. Unfortunately for him, I was still in a very foul mood because of his previous actions, and refused to acknowledge his existence.

He sighed. "Giving me the cold shoulder will get you nowhere," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Why in hell would I want to get anywhere with _you_?" I asked, not looking at him, and still walking at a brisk pace.

"Because you luuuuuurve me?"

"Pfft, yeah, and the sky is also green."

"Well, _sometimes_ it is."

"…" I was starting to get annoyed again. Axel padded happily along behind me, and I knew he had that stupid grin on his face.

I stopped just then, my brow furrowed, and a frown on my face. I turned to look at him, to see a quizzical look on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He sighed. "Roxas…"

"Tell me. You act so _weird_, but I know you're something to this country. And I can't figure out what." I was almost positive he wasn't any kind of royalty at that point- he was way too laid back, and completely out of line all the time. Plus, he _kissed_ me. Guys aren't supposed to kiss guys. Especially when one (or both) are very, very important people. And public figures.

"Fine, fine, you caught me," he said, putting his hands up in defeat.

"…What?"

"Roxas," he said, getting down on his knees and clasping his hands together, holding them above his head, "I am your mother's secret lover."

It took a moment to register what he said, and when I finally did, I sputtered for a moment, and took a step back.

"You're sick!" I shouted, turned, and ran away (though one might have called it sprinting).

I could hear him laughing, and I ran all the faster. I couldn't quite remember the way back to my room (the place was huge!), but I kept going. Turning every which way, not paying attention to anything, getting more and more lost by the second.

Axel didn't know it, but what he said really upset me. Not so much the teasing part, but my mother…I hadn't seen her in so long. And I would never get the chance to see her again. She died about seven years ago. I couldn't really remember her, or my father, for that matter…and it killed me inside. Whatever they were, whatever they did for my country…I was too young to understand. And I wished I could take it all back.

I finally broke down and hid in a shadowy corner of some god-forsaken, silent hallway. I brought my maroon-clad knees up to my chest, and hugged them to my body. My eyes were open, but I couldn't see anything. I was thinking about things that were best left forgotten again. I didn't notice when my eyes started to become very wet yet again (what was wrong with me? I'm not supposed to cry. And that's all I seemed to do lately…), nor did I notice myself shaking slightly.

But I _did_ notice when a shadow crossed in front of me, and didn't move. I looked up to whoever it was, eyes blank, and expressionless. I hadn't seen this man before. He had a dark azure hue of hair, covering his right eye. His bangs hung down past his chin, but it was shorter in the back. He raised the visible eyebrow at me, and his expression softened a fraction.

"What's wrong?"

I could tell just then that he didn't talk very much. I blinked, not wanting to say anything that might sound choked, or like a sob.

He sighed, and held out a hand. Hesitantly, I took it, and got up. I mentally scolded myself for being so weak- mother and father would be shamed if they knew I cried just because of them. So I toughened up, and pushed my stupid weakness out of my mind. My face was dry by then, and I looked over to the person who had found me. He wasn't looking at me, but rather was facing away from me.

"I'll take you back to the room," he said quietly.

"What's your name?" I asked, curious about this new man.

He looked back at me, his left eye widened slightly in surprise. "…Zexion," he murmured, violet eye still peering at me in mild shock.

He turned around again, and started walking away. I followed him, trying to memorize each turn, but failing dismally. I decided to just to follow Zexion and not think about anything else. Soon enough, I was back to that familiar door. Zexion grabbed the handle and opened it for me, bowing as he closed the door behind me. It was empty, and I didn't have the brainpower to wonder what Axel had gotten into. So I laid down in the bed (still in rather nice clothing from being in front of the King and Queen), and closed my eyes.

I'm not just always tired- but in a Castle being held prisoner (well, I could move around as I wished, but still, I couldn't leave. The royalty had made sure I knew that when I went to talk to them.), there wasn't much else to do.

---o---o---o---o---

My dreams plagued me all evening. I couldn't remember what they were. But I had been doing that a lot lately- having horrific dreams and waking up in a cold sweat, only to have forgotten what was so terrifying.

I looked about me, and found Axel looking expectantly at me.

"What?" I snarled, gaining back my composure.

Axel snorted. "Good morning princess. I'm sorry- I didn't know it was _that_ time of the month."

I growled, hands fisting in the silken sheets. "Because I'm sure you would know all about that."

Axel smirked, eyes closed. He then fell backwards onto the bed, arms behind his head. I instantly moved away from him, as far as I could without falling off of the edge.

"Relax boy, I'm not going to hurt you."

This time I snorted, giving him the biggest and hardest glare I could muster, though he didn't see it; his eyes were still closed.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier."

I blinked, not sure if I heard him quite right. "Huh?"

He growled lowly, and then repeated, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" I wanted to know why _he_ would apologize to _me_.

"Because good 'ole Zexion said that you were really upset. And I don't like it when you, or anyone else isn't happy, got it?" he said, and though I could tell he was trying to sound tough, it was more of a confession than anything.

I smiled. I didn't think Axel was like that- I thought he was just a stupid conceited jerk who was high on himself and wanted to torture me. Well…maybe some of it was still true. But it was still very nice of him to apologize.

His eyes were still closed, not wanting to see the expression on my face, I 'm sure. I laid back down next to him, and he gave a start. He was still very tense when I tentatively rested my head on his chest. Normally, I would never do anything of this sort. But I felt Axel deserved _something_ for being decent towards me, and right now, I needed any type of comfort that I could get. And Axel seemed happy to comply.

He slowly put an arm around my shoulders, and I sighed. He turned over onto his side, and I accommodated to this position by tucking my head underneath his chin. Both of his arms snaked around my torso, and I felt a sense of security. My arms were folded between both of our chests, hands resting on Axel's shoulders. My eyes closed, and I let out a sigh of contentment. I wasn't sure what was going through the redhead's mind right now, but I knew what I was thinking; it was the only thing going through my head for a long, long time:

This was definitely a night that I wasn't expecting. Though it was very comfortable, and I have never regretted it, it was a definite turning point in our 'relationship'. Now, we were…friends?

A/N: Hah! Yes, new chapter! Was it worth the wait? Huh? Was it? Ahhh, you know it was. Well, sorry it wasn't out sooner. Real life drama kinda gets to you sometimes. WELL now that that's over, please review! Reviews are like food stuffs- Sometimes they're really good, sometimes I don't like them, but eat them anyway, and sometimes I throw the over-burned ones at Axel! Ha…that was a bad metaphor. Well, THE POINT IS please review! You will be replied to on Chapter Ten! I promise!

The end is near… -Revalations- 


	8. Chaptaire Seven: Epiphanies and Festival

Burn It Down

Warnings: Fluff. FLUFF! (I'm watching you…don't you fucking dare scroll down without reading what's first.)

Info: Yeah I've stopped putting the Summary at the beginning. Why? Because I have a feeling no one reads it anyway… But yes, we're still on Roxas POV. In fact, Roxas is like the default POV. If I don't say who's talking, then assume it's Roxas. Because it will be. Unless I fuck up and forget to say who it is. But I don't do that very often, so it's fairly safe to assume that what I say (or don't say) is correct. xD

Chaptaire Seven: Epiphanies and Festival

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

I stood by the window in my and Axel's room and looked out upon Hollow Bastion. It really was a beautiful place. Tall, snow-blanketed mountains gave a visual support of where Hollow Bastion stops, and Radiant Garden begins. The mountains are quite large, however; it's almost impossible to try and get through or over them.

Not that I really wanted to escape anymore.

It was fall, one of the most exotic and overwhelmingly alluring seasons in Hollow Bastion. And I must admit- in Radiant Garden, there are many botanicals and greenhouses, but nothing could ever hope to stand up to the foliage where I resided at the moment. Leaves were turning from elegant chartreuse to extraordinary shades of burgundy and goldenrod.

Of course, you cannot properly enjoy the scene without including the royal city of Hollow Bastion, Nikotsu. And it definitely deserved the title of 'royal'. The churches towered what could seem hundreds of floors above you, with a medieval gothic look to them. There was little to no poverty, also; houses were magnificent and intimidating, suggesting that everybody lived comfortable lives, and hadn't even the slightest worry in the world. However, if it was going through anything like my country was (which I know it was), then all of this was a façade, a mask to hide what happened behind the scenes. The people put on their happy faces and walked about in public, excited about something that seemed to be happening soon.

Me, of course- I was not allowed outside of the castle. I was allowed to roam around the large expanse of what the royalty called their home, but that was about it. And I really didn't feel all that adventurous just then. It had been months. How many, I couldn't really tell. I knew I was taken in mid-winter, and now it was fall, so…that could be up to eleven to twelve months. About a year.

Had it really been that long?

I had let my thoughts bring me to my own world, and neglected to pay attention to what was going on around me. Two long arms wrapped around my torso, causing me to tense up. I relaxed a moment later, when I realized what I'd done. I was getting used to being touched. I really hadn't ever been before. But it still felt a bit foreign to me; in my own country, we were told that touching was a bad thing. I haven't the faintest clue why, now that I think about it. But that's just the way it was, I suppose.

Anyway, Axel rested his head on top of mine. "What are you thinking about?" he murmured, nuzzling into my hair.

"Not much," I replied, though the truth was the exact opposite.

"Hmm…" he hummed, moving his hands slowly down my body. I tried to ignore the urge to shudder, but lost. And when I did, I heard Axel laugh softly. I was confused by the way my heart would flutter whenever he was around, lately. Though I already knew why.

Though it would not be acceptable if anybody knew, we slept in the same bed every night. And not only sleep was happening. Though I never let anything too _drastic_ happen, I must admit…I'd grown feelings for Axel. Of course, I would have never told anyone.

The sun was beginning to set, and dusk soon replaced evening. Axel beckoned me back to our bed, and I went. As soon as I had touched it, his hands were on me again, pulling me down. I let a hint of a smile pull my lips upward slightly, and decided to give in to what I knew Axel desired…but not without a fight, first.

I pulled away from him slightly, and he followed moments later. We played chase for a few minutes before Axel finally gave up. "Rooooox. Don't play hard to get," he groaned.

I smiled. "Why not? It's more fun if you work for it."

He smirked and pushed me roughly against the headboard of our bed. It hit my back rather hard, which caused me to gasp and shut my eyes tightly. Axel seemed satisfied with that, and put his lips to my throat. As he nipped and sucked on my skin (which felt pretty damn good, to say the very least), his hands wandered to my clothes. One hand reached up my shirt, and the other for the top of my pants. This was as far as we usually went, before one of us stopped it (usually me, of course).

But someone was feeling rather adventurous tonight. Axel slid the hand under my shirt a bit farther up, but because it was a rather tight shirt, he could go no further. To remedy this, he took his hand out, and pulled it up over my head. It was sleeveless, so it wasn't very hard to get off. Axel sat back a moment, and just looked at me. This made my already pink blush turn red, and I think he liked that. But just as he was about to do more, he stopped.

I sat in a surprised stupor for a few moments, and then confusion sank in. "W-why'd you stop?" I asked.

"Because…going too far wouldn't be a smart idea…" he replied, a bit breathless like myself, and he wouldn't look at me.

"Why not?" As much as I wanted to be more than just what he took his lust out on, I still didn't know who he really was. Sure, I knew his name, his personality, but I didn't know who he really was to his country. And he still wouldn't tell me. The only logical explanation that I could come up with was that he still didn't fully trust me, which in turn forces me not to trust him completely, either.

"Because, Roxas," he said, and that stupid bastard still didn't have the balls to look at me.

I stared at him. I stared at him, and I knew I wasn't hiding my emotions very well. I was angry, and hurt. And just because of all the secrets he kept from me. I know he can't tell me some things, but I…I just wish he would open up to me.

But then I realized something; maybe the key to getting him to completely trust me is to trust him first. I knew that it probably wasn't a smart thing to do- I could be taken advantage of quite easily- but I believed, in the very bottom-most depths of my heart, that Axel was a good man. So I just sighed and looked away, and tried to think about how I should approach this situation. But right then, I just couldn't get him out of my head.

We sat in the loudest silence I've ever heard for what seemed several eternities. Then, I heard a shifting in the sheets, and looked over to Axel, who was peering at me with those gorgeous viridian irises. I couldn't have looked away if I'd wanted to.

"Roxas."

I blinked.

"You know…the people are getting all riled up for the fall."

I nodded. "Why?"

"Because…" he smirked, "when it's fall, the Festival starts."

I quirked an eyebrow. "What type of festival?"

Axel closed his eyes and turned his head upward slightly, as if trying to remember a wonderful memory. "It's a fantastic, astounding event that has the ability to overwhelm every single one of your senses. It's full of colors, dancing, eating, drinking, partying, games, and so many other things that are just…magnificent."

I was very much inquisitive as to what it was like. In Radiant Garden, everything was very, very modest. Like I said before, even touching was looked down upon- if you so much as held hands with a lady in public, it would be revered as scandalous. I had seen that Hollow Bastion was much more laid back, though not so much so that anarchy was evident in the streets. It appeared a perfect place, after being in such an up-tight atmosphere for most of my life.

But reality sank in at that moment, and I furrowed my brow, looking down. "I can't leave the castle, Axel- you know that."

He smirked. "Tell me, Roxas; who is it that makes sure that you're here, where you're supposed to be?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You."

"And, if I were to…'be at the Festival' for all of the three days that it goes on for, who would make sure that you're where you should be?"

"I'm sure they'd get someone else to do it."

"Oh contraire, my little blonde friend, _everyone_, and I mean **_everyone_** will be at the Festival. No one will even know you're gone until you're back."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"Maybe not, but it still has a point."

"That being?"

"We can get you out for the Festival, and then back in before anyone knows you're gone."

"Uh…huh… Because you see, that sounds like I'll be just waiting to be caught by one of the _someone's_ out there."

Axel smirked. "It's a masquerade Festival this year."

I sighed and laid down. "If I get caught-"

"You won't."

"If I get caught," I continued, "I will blame it all on you."

"Feel free. They couldn't do anything to me anyway," he said through a yawn.

He laid down next to me and pulled me closer. "Why do you want me to go to your Festival anyways?" I asked, genuinely curious at his answer.

His eyes widened, and a confused expression covered his face. "You don't want to go?"

He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. Kicked numerous times, and then pushed into the dirt. I looked down, and wanted very badly to apologize, and vaguely had to fight the stinging in the back of my eyes.

"Course I do…I just…I don't see why you would risk getting in trouble just to get me to the Festival," I answered, not looking up.

Axel pulled me into a tight embrace, and I could hear the smile when he whispered his reply into my ear.

"Because nobody should have to miss out on such a delightful night, especially someone as divine, adept and radiant as you are."

I bet he could feel my blush all night long.

A/N: Whoooo. You know, I write a chapter of this story in one day, whenever inspiration strikes. I have the basic outline of this story in my head, but I just have to be in the mood to write. So you get approximately one chapter a month because of that. Gomenesaiiii. xD And I've decided not to ask for reviews anymore, because I've come to this conclusion; before you even READ this chapter, you know if you're going to review or not, and no matter how much I BEG or PLEAD with you in this little paragraph (little???), in the end, it doesn't really matter. Hot damn, I love Green Day. Anyhoo, if you do review please tell me how to make better my fluffiness (almost mango-ness!). I'm always looking how to make that better…because I'm very inexperienced…xD


	9. Chaptaire Eight: Love is in the Air

Burn It Down

Warnings: Fluff…and sexual innuendos? And lots of detail. Oh my god, no, not detail!

Info: This is Axel's point of view, because 1) I haven't told it from his side for a while and 2) I found it easier to tell from his side. So ha! And personally, this is my most favorite chapter yet. I know, Authoress' opinions don't count, but still! I love this one a loooooot.

Chaptaire Eight: Love is in the Air

o-o-o

I guess maybe…taking Roxas to the Festival wasn't one of my _brighter _ideas. But what the hell was I supposed to do? Leave him there to watch it, knowing he couldn't take part in the fun? I'll tell you what.

HELL. NO.

Besides, after I was all done announcing the beginning of the Festival, we were gonna have a _lot_ of fun. Heh, heh heh… …what?

o-o-o

I tightened the last cord on Roxas's costume, tying it off and admiring my handiwork. Roxas was bent over forward, slightly, letting me tie up his costume from behind him. I smirked at this position, but Roxas didn't seem to pay any mind. I slid my hands downwards from his waist to his hips, and pulled him toward me. I heard him squeak, and my smirk grew as I closed my eyes.

Roxas was still a good few heads shorter than me, though it's a touchy subject with him. I had to lean forward quite a bit to nuzzle into his hair, breathe in his scent. His hands were on top of mine, at his hips; I could feel him, very tense. He relaxed after a few seconds, though his hands remained in their tight hold of mine. I chuckled, and released him. His blush was bright crimson, and he straightened his (very tight) clothes.

My blonde's clothing consisted of a black theme; sleeveless turtleneck, leather pants, boots, gloves. Everything was dusted with golden sequins at spontaneous points. His mask was also black, a fitting color. It went halfway down his face, a veil going a bit past his chin. His hair was tamed a bit, though it really didn't look much different.

He gave me a disapproving look (which was corrupted by the small smile I saw as he turned away), before moving towards the window. He pushed it open, and leaned on the sill. I was lost in the beauty of the scene in front of me; Roxas was bathed in the nearly sunset's orange glow, seeming as though that's just where he belonged. I don't know how long I stared at him, watching him look down at the city. But before long, a knock on the door resounded through the room, making Roxas jump and look around, ruining the scene. I sighed in slight annoyance as I went to open the door.

"Demyx?"

"Your--- Axel. The preparations are finished. It's nearly time to begin." Now, Demyx has been angry with me ever since Roxas came into the picture. Demyx didn't like him, though that's the understatement of the year. His feelings of hatred have grown over the year that Roxas had been with us, and so had his annoyance with me grown. I pretended not to notice, however; I'd had enough to worry about at the time.

"Good. Thank-you," I said, the note of finality in my voice very apparent. After a strewn-out glare at Roxas, Demyx turned around and stalked away. I closed the door, and looked back to the disgruntled blonde.

"Axel…why doesn't he like me?" he asked, brows arched slightly. I adopted a look of surprise on my face.

"I don't get that impression." I really needed to get a clue.

Roxas glared at me. This time I really was surprised. He hadn't given me that face in a while. "Stop playing stupid, Axel."

I sighed. This kid was really spoiling things, and right before my big plan… "Don't worry about it, Rox," I said, giving him a cheesy smile.

The funny thing about Roxas, is that whenever he's angry, and you make him smile, he gets even angrier, but he's laughing on the inside. I grabbed him and forced him into a hug, holding him in my arms like there was no tomorrow. He tensed, like he usually does, then relaxed. He returned the favor, looping his arms around my torso, and burying his face in my chest.

I pulled back a bit, Roxas pouting up at me, before I put a finger under his chin and lowered my lips to his. Roxas's eyes grew wide, while I narrowed mine so that I could barely see his surprised expression. He didn't usually reciprocate a kiss when I took him off guard with one, but this time he leaned up, his eyes closing. I smirked, and leaned down farther, feeling his hands creep up towards my hair, and fisting a handful of my spikes. My hands went down to his hips again, squeezing.

Roxas's back arched, and I leaned back a bit for air, but only got a second to breath; Roxas followed and caught me again before I knew what had happened. I laughed lightly into the kiss, which seemed to aggravate my cute little blonde, making me smile.

Just as my hands began to ghost the top of his pants, a shrewd knock resounded again. "Axel! You're going to be late! Now stop fooling around and get your ass out here!" came Demyx's furious shriek. I sighed, leaning back up, closer to my regular height, and pulled Roxas to me once more.

"I'll see you in a bit," I whispered into his ear. He nodded, and looked up to me.

"I'll be waiting."

I smiled, and walked towards the door, opened it, and left, resisting the overpowering urge to look back to where I knew Roxas was standing, and where I knew he was watching me with that look of disappointment in his eyes. I shook my head slightly, mulling over how much Roxas had wormed his way into my heart. It still leaves me wondering today, really…

But, back to the task at hand. Demyx was babbling on about the importance of punctuality and how a prince such as myself should honor it, and so on. I tuned him out, thinking of the night to come. I ran through my mental checklist:

Open the Festival.

Talk to important people.

Mess around and make it look like I'm doing something.

Find Roxas.

Mess around with Roxas.

Reappear at the Festival for the second night.

Redo steps 2-5.

Reappear at the Festival for the third night.

Redo steps 2-4.

Show Roxas what I've wanted to show him.

Get Roxas back to our room.

Mess around with Roxas some more.

Declare the end of the Festival.

I went through my list over and over again, only paying attention to Demyx when he announced, "We're nearly here, sire."

I jumped, and straightened my own costume; maroon, of course; long pants, sleeveless shirt, and short cape. A lot like Roxas's, minus the sequins. Those things get _everywhere. _They're a bunch of bastards to clean up. My mask fit easily onto my face, feathers pasted all over the place on it; it covered my eyes, nothing more. Who the hell wears a full-face mask at a masquerade? No one, that's who.

Anyways, I arrived at the scene of the party, many people congregated in the square, eagerly awaiting the time for the party to begin. After one of the royal family announces the beginning of the Festival, tradition demands that it begin with a parade, of a sort. Women from the highest classes dress up to whatever the theme is, and this one is masquerade; mystery and magic, in other words.

Though I am royalty, not even I am allowed to see the women's costumes before the parade. It is considered a sort of 'taboo', if you will.

When I had stood up at the front of the square, silence immediately followed. I stood quietly for a moment, resisting the urge to shudder at the eeriness without any sound.

"Welcome, everyone. Tonight, as you all know, is the first night of Festival; one of the biggest holidays we in Hollow Bastion celebrate. The theme that we support tonight, a masquerade of sorts, includes all that is mysterious! Everyone, whether they want to or not, will enjoy themselves, simply from the wondrous and beautiful call of magic!

"Though we are in the middle of hard and trying times, we who are determined do not forget how to relax; we who are brave do not forget to remember those who can no longer enjoy the lustful call of our Festival; we who are strong do not forget that we will prevail!"

This earned me many cries and shouts of approval. I let them carry on a bit, hearing a few whistles in amongst the shrieks of agreement, before I put a hand up, and silence reigned again.

"We do not forget; and that is what makes us who we are. We are Hollow Bastion! Let's give everyone, everywhere, something that they will not forget either!"

With that, I stepped down, hearing the applause and whistling overtake the silence once more. A few seconds later, however, they quieted down again, a bizarre fog covering the expanse of the square. Exotic music, starting low, then getting louder and louder came creeping up from the main street. The Festival had begun.

Women were dancing, wearing what you might consider a sort of genie outfit, were ensnaring everyone's attention. No one could look away, not even if they wanted to. They sang their song, accompanied by various instruments and what I could distinctly recognize as a tambourine, in a native tongue, one that many had forgotten. However, it was still one of the most beautiful songs I'd ever heard. They were like Sirens, beautiful creatures who drew men toward them, only to trick them and kill them; proving that beautiful women are some of the darkest creatures of the underworld.

Once the magical fog was almost completely gone, the women stopped in the middle of the square, their song ended. I clapped along with everyone else, and decided to get the bad part of this festival over with.

I couldn't help thinking that right about now, Zexion was helping Roxas escape from the castle, and was bringing him to our designated meeting spot. Zexion was to keep Roxas safe, until Demyx could get there to help him do his duty. It was doubtful that even if someone noticed him, they would know he was from Radiant Garden. With that notion as the basis of my plan, I had him join the festival, ignorant to apparent dangers.

I talked to various barons and counts, dukes and their wives alike; this part was always a most atrocious and trying task, but I did my best to make it look like I really cared about their latest mistresses, the way munny was gaining and losing its value. I tried to listen, I really did. But just then, I couldn't get a certain blonde haired boy out of my head.

Once I had talked to a great deal of highly influential people, I decided that was enough. I went around, asked how different people were enjoying the party, and eyed a couple of pretty girls. Now, I may not prefer the female end of the species, but that doesn't mean I can't find them attractive. That being said, when they found my gaze upon them, they blushed and twittered in high-pitched voices. As if I couldn't hear them. I sighed, immediately remembering why I would choose Roxas over one of them, and in turn remembering that he was waiting for me. I smiled as I remembered his last words to me before I left, and started going towards one of the less occupied areas of the large square.

Once I made it over there, I immediately spotted Demyx, who was talking to Zexion. But I didn't see Roxas. I headed over to where they were, looking desperately around. Zexion noticed me, brushing his violet hair back, and bowing. Demyx also noticed, nodding his head.

"Your mistress awaits you over there," Demyx said, pointing towards the top of the stairs. I heard the snarl in his voice, but let it go. I also noticed his choice of words, raising an eyebrow at him for a moment, but disregarded that also. I looked over towards the top of the staircases that lead down the dancing floor, and saw Roxas, beautiful Roxas, standing in the middle point of the two downward spiraling staircases.

He leaned upon the seemingly frail railing, staring out at the waning dusk, his hair turned almost as red as mine from the sun's futile attempt to stay in the sky. The sight took my breath away. What seemed several eternities passed before I remembered how to move again, and I walked slowly over to him.

I did not worry about anyone finding out that Roxas was a guy; many women these days had shorter hair, and not all of them wore dresses to the Festival. So he could easily be mistaken for a young girl, and nobody is any the wiser on my discreet preference. Roxas must have noticed this also; he didn't seem too worried in his calm position.

I put a hand on his shoulder, and saw the expected flinch. He relaxed immediately once he turned, and caught sight of me.

"May I have this dance?" I asked, bowing slightly and holding out my hand. Though I couldn't see it through his mask, I could imagine the way his eyes widened, and his cheeks turned pink with a blush. I kept myself from laughing, but couldn't stop the smile that had worked its way onto my lips. When he took my hand with his own several seconds later, I carefully led us both down one of the spiraled staircases.

A new song began, and we both got in position. I wondered for a moment if Roxas knew how to dance like this, but was reassured once I felt his left hand on my shoulder, his right in my left hand. I moved my other hand to his waist, which slipped to his back for a moment to pull him closer. When he let out a noise of surprise, I couldn't help the few snickers that escaped me, for which I earned myself a haughty glare.

"Awww, did I make Roxy mad?" I asked, laughing throughout the sentence as we moved.

"Hmph. At least I'm not a pervert who delights in young boys," he said.

I thought for a moment before saying, "Would you have it any other way?"

He remained silent for the remainder of the dance, and with a last bow, I got on one knee and brought the hand I still held to my lips and kissed the knuckles. I flitted my eyes up to Roxas's, lips still not leaving, and we remained stationary for a few more seconds, pairs of people dancing around us, the song already well passed the beginning. I stood, still holding Roxas's hand, and lead us back up the stairs, and off to a rather secluded corner of the square.

Once there, I put my arms around Roxas's waist, and pulled him close to me. He put his arms around my shoulders, nuzzling into my chest. I leaned my head back against the wall, enjoying this beautiful moment. I felt Roxas's hands traveling down my arms, after that they slid down my torso, and down to the top of my pants, resting a little below my hips.

Roxas looked up, and met my gaze, a warning clear in my eyes. He challenged that, by going further; he slipped a finger underneath the top of my rather tight leather pants, and giggled. I growled, and pulled his mask off.

"You _do_ realize what you're doing, right?" I asked, just to make sure he knew the consequences of his naughty little actions.

"No, I don't- please, do tell," he responded, getting that innocent look in his eyes. I had to close my own to keep from switching our positions and pushing him against the wall and---well.

"You're about to engage yourself in something I have no intention of putting you through," I growled, trying (and failing dismally) to control myself. I took shaky breaths as his hand continued to move farther. My hands went to his shoulders.

"Oh really? Is that so?" he asked, a touch of playful banter in his tone. I could tell he was smiling; he was enjoying this, the little bastard.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't. I grabbed his wrist, pulled his hand out of my pants and pushed him against the wall, immediately attacking his throat with my mouth. His hands went up into my hair, fisting and letting go every few seconds.

I let back, catching my breath for a few seconds, then let our lips collide together. Roxas stood as high as he could, his arms around my neck, hands still in my hair. My own hands were at his hips, squeezing every once in a while, making him moan quietly.

I heard footsteps pass by not too far away, and broke off from Roxas, from whom I know I heard a whine. I smiled again at his cute antics, looking away and towards the busy square, still in my line of sight. I figured that we'd better either stop, or go somewhere with more privacy, or risk getting caught; I personally was up for number two. I handed Roxas back his mask, and watching him put it on with that cute simpering pout on his lips, and laced his fingers with mine as I lead us back to the square.

You see, since the square is right out in front of the palace, I can go back near the palace without anybody giving it a second thought. I also knew about this small courtyard, surrounded by trees and other plants that make it impossible for any outsider to intrude in unless they know how to get in. As far as I know, Demyx and I are the only ones who are aware of it.

Like I said, it's rather small; it has high walls covered with vines, large trees that are more than twenty-five feet tall on the sides, soft grass on the bottom, and a single tree in the middle. I led Roxas for a few minutes, knowing he was curious as to where I was taking him. I stopped in the middle of a hallway, and kicked the bottom part in; it was a false wall right there, covering the entrance to my 'secret hideout', as it was when I was smaller.

I ushered Roxas in, he bent over and got on his hands and knees, crawling through the small space for a few yards, and coming out to find the night sky above him, and foliage surrounding him. It was nearly a full moon tonight; tomorrow was the exact full moon, as it always was on the second night of Festival. I made sure to close the door behind me, and emerged a few seconds after Roxas.

He turned to me and smiled. "This place is beautiful."

"So are you," I said, walking up behind him and embracing him again. He held my arms loosely in his grip around his chest, and looked up, past the tree and at the star-filled sky. Roxas turned around in my grip, and looked up into my eyes. I felt like he was looking straight into my soul.

"Axel…do you love me?"

I was quite taken aback at this question. I mean, the answer was obvious; of course I did. But how was I supposed to say that? 'Yes Roxas, I've loved you ever since I first saw you, in the midst of battle!' I think not. So I blinked a few times, and came to a decision.

"Yeah…I think I do." Now, I could have been brassier on that line, but hey; the content of the answer is more important than the way you say it, right?

Roxas smiled. "Then show me."

A/N: Oh, WHO'S EVIL? ME, THAT'S WHO! Ha, hahahahahahaha! You know you love me anyway! Heehee, this chapter is longer than usual, and I have to break the first day of Festival in half. Well, more like three-fourths of it in this chapter, one-fourth of it next chapter. Wheeee. Okay, please tune in next time for---! The next chapter! YAY!

_The end is near… -Revalations-_


	10. Interlude I: What Now?

Burn It Down

Warnings: Sora thinking logically?

Info: Sora POV! Whooo. And- dare I say it in the vicinity of an AkuRoku fic- hints of SoraRiku. –squee- Also, this Interlude contains VERY important info for what's gonna happen later on. I really suggest you read all of it, cause I'm serious- you'll have trouble understanding why what happens later happens.

Interlude I: What Now?

--o—o-o----oo—o-o-

I walked down the hallway, everything unnaturally quite. I was used to this; it had been this way since about a year ago. When my cousin was kidnapped, it had left an even greater dent in everybody's spirits. It was taken as a defeat, and many have given up hope for our prevalence.

I've been thinking, lately; I, for one, certainly do not intend to let this go without second thought. I will do all in my power to get my cousin back. While our country is not in total strife, we are not too well off. I have decided that this is it- I've had it. I simply cannot stand sitting here, with all of my royal influence, and do nothing about trying to get this country back the way it was, and get my cousin back.

Because I _will_ get him back.

Just then, I heard soft footsteps walking over towards me. I didn't have to look over my shoulder to see who it was-

"Hello, Riku."

"Sora."

Riku sat down next to me, his silver hair shining in the fall sun. I didn't look over to see him, but I could feel his gaze on me. He scooted a bit closer, and his hand went through my hair. I jumped, scared out of my _life_ that he had touched me. He would do small gestures once in a while, such as brushing his hand against mine, or stroking my arm, but even those smaller touches made me flinch.

I could feel his frown.

"Did you need something, Riku?" I asked, my heart still trying to slow its rapid beating.

"I just wanted to see you. Is…that okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just thinking. I've been losing myself in all of my thoughts, lately. I don't know what's gotten into me." I tried at my usual goofy grin, but it was rather forced.

Riku's frown became deeper. "Sora…is something wrong?"

I closed my eyes, brow furrowing, trying not to start yelling at him for asking if 'something was wrong'. Of course something was wrong! My country, the one that I am heir to, is falling apart in front of my eyes! My parents are doing nothing about it! I have no authority over the military- though I would try to convince my parents of my plan when I am finished with it- but still I have no power of my own! My cousin was kidnapped nearly a year ago, and god knows _what_ they've done to him, those filthy Hollow Bastians, and for all I know, Roxas could be dead! But I couldn't think that; I must go make a plan revolving around the idea that my dear cousin was still alive. I _must_. If I didn't…then what was the point?

"No, Riku. Nothing."

A/N: Yes, it's short- it's an interlude! Don't worry, though. The next real chapter is on the way! I know, you hate me for delaying what I know I must write eventually…xD Thanks so much for bearing with me. I promise that you'll have _something_ interesting to read as of next chapter. Heehee. (But like I said, and as you have probably deduced for yourself, this little piece of info is pretty significant.)

_The end is near…-Revalations_


	11. Chaptaire Nine: Make it Disappear

Burn It Down

Warnings: This chapter is both a dramatic and totally hot homoerotic spot for this story. NEEDLESS TO SAY. Kiddies, if you want to know where Mpreg babies come from, make sure you ask your parents, not read this story.

Info: YAAAY, I UPDATED!!! Roxas's point of view! (If you scroll down just to read the good stuff, I'll kill you. With this toothbrush. I'll do it, bitch.)

Chaptaire Nine: Make it Disappear

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

I didn't completely believe Axel's admittance. But I didn't care just then. I wanted Axel, as I'd wanted him for several months. I didn't care that we weren't supposed to be together; I didn't care that we were supposed to be enemies; I just didn't care.

I lifted myself up as high as I could, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Axel, however, was a step ahead of me. He had his hands under my thighs, and lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. By that time, we'd been connected by the mouth for quite some time. Axel walked careful steps toward the lone tree in the small garden, never breaking our kiss. My eyes were closed, so it was a surprise when my back hit the bark. It only bothered me for a moment; then my mind was back on the redhead in front of me.

It went quickly; I paid no mind. One of Axel's hands were at my pants, the other behind my back to ensure my balance. Both of my hands were tangled in his wild mane of carmine hair. I got impatient at him trying to undo the clasp on my pants, and stressed just how little tolerance I possessed at that moment. He let out a grunt when I bit down on his tongue, and nipped back at me. I smirked slightly, then ground down on his hips. From the moan I got in return, I knew he was just as aroused as I was.

Axel slipped a hand in my pants then, finally getting them undone. I moaned and arched my back, trying to get him to understand that I wanted more. The only problem was…I'd never actually done anything like this before. My face was already flushed with arousal, but I blushed even more with embarrassment. And also, I wasn't sure that this was the time I should actually go through with something that I could never take back.

Axel noticed my hesitation, and paused. His lips had moved to my throat, and rested there while he thought for a moment. He looked up into my eyes, which I knew were full of doubt, and blinked.

"If you don't want to, I understand," he said a bit breathlessly. I furrowed my brow.

"I don't know…I mean, I want to, but it seems wrong, somehow," I said slowly, trying to find the right words. It was true, though. This shouldn't be happening. I mean, we belonged to countries in a very big war, on opposing sides. And on top of that, we were both guys. I wasn't sure how that would work, but I had an idea…and I was pretty sure Axel could, and would dominate me. That, on top of everything else, made me ambiguous about the whole thing.

Axel put his arms around my back to make sure I didn't fall, and let me stand on the ground, then pulled me down to sit on the comfortable grass next to him. He pulled me into a warm embrace, against his side. He looked up at the dusky sky, remnants of light still trying to make their presence known. I was a little confused, but immensely enjoyed being near him. I turned toward Axel, scooting closer, and laid my head on his chest, my arm on his shoulder. He sighed, and wound his arm a bit tighter around my back, and down to my waist.

After a moment, he spoke. "It's only wrong in the sense of politics. I don't see any reason as to why we can't be together if no one knows," he said.

I chuckled. "In Radiant Garden, you would be thrown out for even thinking of being with another man," I replied.

"It's not such a big deal here," he said. He added something under his breath that sounded something like, "Though I'd be beheaded."

I smiled into his chest, nuzzling in comfort. "It's stupid," I said in a near-whisper, becoming very content. Axel's hand that was on my waist started moving in pleasant, lazy circles.

We sat in a satisfying silence for a few minutes, before Axel tensed and sat up straight. "Roxas, are you a virgin?"

My eyes widened, blush returning to its former glory on my face. "Wh-what?!" I couldn't believe he'd actually just asked that!

Axel's expression was that of both slight amusement and pure curiosity. "I asked if you were still a virgin. I was thinking about why you were so nervous back there, and I thought it was because you'd never been with me before, but then a new thought came into my head…and I started wondering if you were making excuses," he finished with a sly note.

Whenever I get flustered or embarrassed, I begin to get angry and indignant. Axel was chuckling now at my expression, and put a hand up. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he said through laughs, "but I was actually wondering about that for a while now."

I snorted quietly, and looked away. I knew getting angry about this wouldn't help anything, and so I closed my eyes, and tried to calm down. I had moved away from Axel a little during his questioning, and he planned to fix that. I was being pulled backwards onto his lap, but did nothing to stop it. Axel's arms wrapped around me, holding me close, and I reveled in the sense of security I always got whenever he drew near enough to me…especially when he wanted to be with me.

"Why does it matter?" I finally asked, trying to worm my way out of actually answering his absurd question.

"Because I already know the answer, I just want to hear you say it," he whispered, leaning down so he could say it into my ear. I shuddered, and he sat up, snickering.

"Good luck. And it's not because of that that it makes me nervous," I retorted, trying to make it sound like I was annoyed. I knew I failed miserably.

"Then what's the problem?" Axel asked, sounding rather confused.

I sighed, lifting an arm up from under Axel's and running it through my hair. "I know you love me…and I love you, too. But I also know that neither of us can really be there for each other when it comes down to it. Right now, everything's perfect…but what about tomorrow? Or the next day? I am still loyal to my country…I have no bond, except for you, to yours. I know your situation is the same; please don't try to say otherwise. I guess what I'm trying to say is, no matter how much love we have for one another, it can't stop a war."

I'll admit it. What I just said had my heart breaking in two.

Axel was quiet, and I knew he was mulling over what I said. After a while, he spoke up. "I know it's hard to be engaged in a war. And I know you are still from your country, and that you would do anything to help it. And you're right, love can't stop a war. But I believe that it can help, even if it doesn't last forever. I love you," he said, turning me around so I would look into his eyes that looked so full of pain, before he finished in a whisper, "and that's good enough for me."

My heart swelled, and our lips met. It was gentle at first, but got tense and coarse quickly. Axel's pain and love washed over me as if it were a hailstorm, and I carried it with him. One of his hands went behind my back, the other to my neck. My own arms were twined around his neck, our bodies pressed together tightly.

We let out our emotions in physical action, quickly losing our minds to our hearts. I didn't care anymore. All I wanted was him. All I _needed_ was him. My back was against the grass before I knew it, Axel on top of me. I was breathing hard by now, my hands tangled in Axel's hair. His mouth was sucking at my neck, determined to make his mark. That made me want him even more.

After Axel was satisfied with that, his hands were behind me, undoing the cords he'd tied himself earlier. After he finished, he pulled it over my head and made quick work of his, pushing back against me as soon as he could.

It got a bit hazy after that, but I remember that his hands were all over me. It felt so good, so right, that I had no idea as to why I'd thought there was a problem earlier. One of his hands was behind me, the other sliding down my chest, onto my stomach. I gave a whine into his mouth, trying to let him know that I wanted to go faster than this. I think he got the message.

Not breaking our frantic kiss, Axel slid a hand down to my pants, trying desperately to get them off of me, to see me. I moaned, breaking away from him, and grabbing fistfuls of grass, not knowing or caring what I was doing. I bucked my hips, wanting nothing more than release, and it wasn't coming soon enough…

That did get an angry hiss out of Axel, though, and it made me smile for a moment before I moaned; Axel had gotten my pants undone, and shoved a hand down them. I'd never felt anything like this before; it felt so good…so real. I was drowning in my own heart, and the worst part is that I didn't care. In fact, I welcomed it. I wanted it. _Needed_ it.

I shimmied my pants off, not thinking about what that would mean. Axel helped me get them off, but stopped to look me over. I blushed, more so than I was before, and looked away. The way he looked at me, the intensity of his gaze, it made me want to fall into nothingness. If that's what he could do with his eyes…I imagined what he was able to do with anything else. And it frightened me.

Too soon after that, I'd gotten his pants off too, and we got as close as we could. But it just wasn't enough. I needed something, something that could complete me…I needed Axel. I ran my fingernails lightly down his back, then slightly harder. My legs were wrapped around his hips, keeping us together, not wanting to part. Axel ground his hips down onto mine, and I nearly screamed. He was too good at this, much too good. I wouldn't last much longer…

When he started running his hand up my leg, Axel hesitated for a moment, making me stop. He was sweating just as much as I was, and short on breath also. But even though his eyes weren't on mine, I could see in them a worry. I whined before trying to install patients in myself, if only for a moment.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked through pants.

I arched my back, thinking of the many responses I could give him. I settled on one. "I want you to hurt me, but make me like it…make me want it," I moaned breathlessly. "I want you to make me yours," I whispered, patience gone as I bucked up into Axel's hips. And he seemed to get it.

Oh _God,_ I knew that pain would be a major factor, but I didn't expect _that._

I screamed when he thrust into me, my nails leaving bloody scratches on his back. Axel didn't seem to notice. He was moaning quietly, and shivering as if he were cold (though that was definitely not the case). Axel was determined not to hurt me any more than he already had, although I was sure that this was not possible.

We lay in that position for quite some time, before the searing pain turned into a throbbing one. I figured I could take it, and so I tested myself, by thrusting up. Axel tensed, his grip around me tightening, trying not to thrust back, but I was ready. I did it again, and he couldn't hold out. Hands moved to my hips, and self-control was gone.

Every few seconds, a fast, deep thrust was aimed inside of me, and never missed its mark. I heard Axel's growls when he went past my ear; I was much louder. My moaning had gotten out of control by now. Coherent thought and speech was nonexistent now, and it was just Axel and me.

All too soon, I reached my peak, and whined, bucking up again in ecstasy. Axel followed me not too much longer, and we lay on the grass, panting and sweating for a few minutes, before Axel groaned and rolled off of me. I shivered at the loss of heat, and turned to embrace myself in his heat. He let me do so, and we reveled in the afterglow.

Soon enough later, I thought about what we'd just done, and started laughing quietly to myself. Axel sighed, and threw his head back in defeat.

"What the hell could possibly be funny right now?" he asked in a lazy, bored tone.

I giggled for a few more seconds, before answering. "I don't know…it just seems comical, thinking back on it."

"Shut up," Axel mumbled into my hair, pulling me close.

We fell asleep not five minutes later.

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

I need not say that when I woke up, I was in pain. Correct? Well, I was. And I couldn't move. Axel had to carry me back up to our room, laughing at my helplessness. I wanted to conk him on the head, but found that I hadn't the energy to, so I let him have his laugh- vowing to get him back later.

When he laid me on the bed, I sighed and snuggled into the sheets as best I could. It was just after dawn from what I could see, and though we'd slept a few hours in the garden, my body and mind were hardly rested at all. I wanted to stay there forever, in a warm, comfortable solitude.

I felt the weight shift, and reached an arm out to feel the familiar heat, not bothering to open my eyes. When I felt a hand enclose mine, however, I decided to sneak a peek. Axel was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, staring at me. His other hand went to join mine and the first, running his fingers over smooth skin. I watched lazily as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"What a gentleman," I mumbled. I heard him chuckle, and continued, "I expect something for what you put me through."

"What do you desire?" he purred, entwining his fingers with mine.

I smirked into the pillow. "I'll have to think about it."

Axel sighed and let my hand down, but I was already dozing off. "Have good dreams…don't let what should have happened conflict with what did," he whispered, before he got up and walked silently out the door.

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

A/N: Wow, I feel sorry for the gardener. O.o Anyhoo, I'm really sorry that this is so freaking late. I originally planned for this chapter to be longer for the next plot tornado (Oh no!), but I decided, it's really late on a school night (morning?). I'm tired. Enjoy it or you DIE.

_The end is near…-Revalations-_


	12. Chaptaire Ten: Problems for Us

Burn It Down

Info: Roxy's point of view! Better get ready for some uber-something stuff to happen!

Chaptaire Ten: Problems for Us

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was quiet.

When I woke, I was by myself…which did not altogether please me. I sat up, and got halfway through stretching, but fell back down to the bed in pain. It shot up from by backside through my spine, making me let out an involuntary yelp. I groaned at this new feeling, rolling halfway over into where Axel would be sleeping, were the asshole there.

I lay there like that for a while, my hands clutching at the pillow for comfort, letting my body ache and ache until it tired out again.

"Hey, babe."

I stiffened, then sat up quickly, forgetting for a moment about the pain that still resided within me. I remembered it all to quickly, however, when I winced at it and almost fell backwards to where I had been moments ago.

But, Axel was sitting next to me, and put his arms around me, keeping me close. I cannot express how much relief I felt, at the mere fact that he hadn't abandoned me.

I clutched at the back of his jacket, burying my face in his shoulder. When he tried to move away, I only held on tighter, scrunching my eyebrows together in a vain attempt to keep my source of comfort from getting away.

Axel ended up prying my hands from his body, however, and sat a few feet back from me…almost like he was…wary of me. This confused me, so I started to crawl over to him, but he just held up a hand to keep me at bay. I quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" I asked, keeping my tone quizzical.

Axel looked to the side, pretending to care what was going on outside the window.

"Axel?"

"Listen, Roxas…"

From right there, I knew it was bad for me. Immediately, I started going through what had happened the night before- had I done something wrong? Did I not say something? Was I not good enough? Was he going to send me to a real prison?

"Last night…" he continued, oblivious to my internal panicking, "…it shouldn't have happened."

I blinked, my mouth opening slightly. Axel was just sitting there, looking at me, scrutinizing my face for reaction. Slowly, I understood what he said, and realized that the worst had come; Axel didn't want me anymore, and so I was going to be thrust aside and thrown away like some animal. He really didn't care about me, at all.

I slowly brought up the hand that was clutching the sheets next to me in almost a trance, eyes looking down and body stiff. I don't even remember thinking at that point- I was in total and utter shock.

Even though Axel might not have loved me, I loved him, with everything I had, and everything I didn't have. I'm not sure how my bond to him grew so strong, but it didn't matter. My feelings were like bricks, and would not crumble easily.

None of that mattered now, though. He didn't return any of those feelings.

"…Roxas?" Axel said in a quiet, tentative tone. "I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't use you like that. I really thought that everything would work out, but…it can't. It just can't. Everything got screwed up this morning. I don't want to lead you on."

I looked up, eyes dead, and saw Axel's guilty face. He looked upon me with pity, now that I think about it. He felt sorry for me, and he was sorry for what he had done.

"Do you…still love me?" I asked, afraid of the answer that I knew he would say.

Axel's eyebrows raised, and a small smile appeared on his face. "Roxas…" he growled playfully, reaching for my arms and pulling me forward, "I will always love you."

When he pulled me up against him like that, with those words so sweet in my ears, I almost cried. But I remembered myself, and asked the question.

"Then why wouldn't it work out? What happened this morning?" I asked this quietly, having a feeling that Axel wouldn't want to talk about this. Or couldn't.

I was right.

There was silence for a few moments, and Axel stiffened only a tiny bit, giving away his feelings of discomfort. He seemed to be thinking, but I wasn't sure- I didn't have the guts to look at his face.

"Something…came up."

"_Please_ don't tell me that's your excuse," I groaned, nuzzling into Axel's chest.

He gave a long dawn-out moan and put the hand not on me up to his head. "Roxas, please, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

I sat up, looking into his eyes with the gentlest look I could muster. "Give me something to go on, so I'm not lost when you decide to leave me."

His eyes went wide, never blinking, and never leaving mine. "I wouldn't just leave you, Roxas," he said, looking to the side again. But I could see that blush gracing his cheeks. I smiled.

"Then tell me."

Axel gave an overdramatic sigh, then looked at me again.

"Last night, when I was bringing you back up here…Demyx saw us," Axel said quietly, eyes blank and not blinking.

My eyes widened, and I moved to look up at Axel's face, wanting to calculate what that meant. But he kept his face emotionless, trying to keep every semblance of whatever emotion he was feeling hidden.

"…He wouldn't tell…would he?" I asked, terror shaking in my voice. Not only would I be in trouble, Axel would be in a monumental fix. His whole life would be thrown away.

Axel sighed and hung his head. "No. He wouldn't. But it means trouble for us in the future. Demyx, he's…not very fond of you. He's going to use this to his advantage, if nothing else." Axel tightened his hand's grip on me, and buried his nose in my hair. "I don't think we're going to be seeing much of each other for a while."

I clutched at his chest, my forehead resting on his collarbone, and shut my eyes tight. I wasn't going to cry in front of him. I thought back to a bit less than a year ago, how icy I was, how emotionless I got. I never let anyone in. The first person to change that, the first person I fell in love with…was right in front of me, but out of my grasp. I bit my lip.

"Stupid…Demyx," I whispered, voice trembling.

"Shh," Axel soothed, hand making nonsense patterns on my back, lulling me into that beautiful sense of security. "It'll be fine. Maybe this will work out. We're just gonna have to cool the jets for a while, okay? A little time apart won't break us up, will it?" Axel chuckled softly, kissing the crown of my head.

"I don't want to be apart any more than we already are," I voiced quietly.

"Just for a little while. Til Dem stops freaking out. Then I'll take a break, and we'll go on vacation." Axel took a deep breath, as if he tried to breathe all of me inside of him.

I looked up, hesitantly, and met green eyes with my own blue. "Vacation?"

Purple tattoos stretched slightly as he smiled, eyebrows descending in a half smirk. "Yep. You know, rest, relaxation, those things you never do?"

I narrowed my eyes in mock agitation, and pulled away from his maroon jacket. "If I'm so uptight, then why did you pick me?"

I turned my back on him.

"Because, Roxas," came a seductive growl from behind me, "You've got a tight ass."

I grunted when arms wrapped around my waist, and sighed. "So you're in it for the sex?" I asked jokingly.

There was a laugh, then a lick up my neck, making me shudder. "Nope, though that is a nice perk. I'm in it for the adorable faces you make, the protests that you don't really mean, and the pout on your lips right now."

"I'm not—" But I found that it was true. My bottom lip was jutting out slightly, and the fact that he was right made me pout even harder.

I felt him smile against my neck, trailing his lips up to my jaw, and farther up to my ear. "So tell me," he whispered licking up the shell, "Why is it that in Radiant Garden, it's so horrible to touch another person?"

"I don't—know," I said, breath hitching mid-sentence because of Axel's movements. "It's just…how it—is, I guess…"

"Really…because, you know, you miss out on this," Axel demonstrated with his mouth, "And this…" he did it again, "…and this."

He turned me around to straddle his lap, and pressed our lips together. It was slow and soft, the type you might read in a cheesy romance novel, full of love and desire. We broke apart for a few moments to catch our breath, but were soon back together with renewed vigor. My hands were in his hair, and moved my legs so that they clamped around his hips.

We went on like that for several minutes, viciously going at each other's mouths, until we started grinding against each other. I was moaning, rolling my hips with his, and yelped when his bit into my shoulder.

That seemed to snap Axel out of whatever stupor he may have been in, and he let go of me. I was a bit confused, but got the picture quickly.

Axel let out an awkward chuckle, hand going up into his hair. "Ahh…you always get me, Roxy. We'll fool around after…we're done being apart. Okay?" he said, with an underlying tone of apology.

I nodded, nuzzling into him again. "Okay. But don't make me wait too long."

Axel smiled. "Never."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I LIVE!! Haha, with these past few months being hectic, and my muse going MIA on me, I haven't updated…in months…I'm sorry!! Hopefully, the next update will happen sooner. And about the replying to reviewers thing…there are totally too many people to reply to in this chapter!!! You guys are so frickin awesome!! From now on, I'll PM everyone. Kay? SO NO ONE IS LEFT OUT!!!

_The end is near… -Revalations-_


	13. Chaptaire Eleven: Broken Dreams

Burn It Down

Info: Roxas's point of view…xD Enjoy, lovelies.

Chaptaire Eleven: Broken Dreams

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Thoughts ran through my head, shifting and rearranging themselves every few seconds. I couldn't concentrate on anything in particular. An endless corridor full of memories was ahead of me; I had to get to the door at the end. I started, put my left foot in front of me, and was overwhelmed with a hidden past…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_A woman with long golden hair stood in front of me, and I was considerably shorter than I was in the present. She kneeled down to look me in the face, took hold of my shoulders, and smiled. _

"_Roxas." she said warmly._

_I looked into her gray-blue eyes and smiled back. "Mommy?" _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

I woke in a cold sweat, sitting up and clutching my heart. What was going on? These weren't like the dreams I normally had… I actually, really remembered what was going on…the kind woman's face…had I called her mother?

I couldn't remember my parents. I couldn't remember anything, really, from before I turned eight. Only what I was told.

I shivered slightly, pulling the thick blankets around my body. I wished now, more than ever, that Axel were here with me. I looked down, eyes closed, and childishly wished he would appear before me. There is no need to say that it didn't work.

I looked out the window, noticing that it was probably past noon, and sighed, plopping back down onto the luxurious bed. What was that dream really about…?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the crisp autumn air. It was the second day of Festival, and I knew that things weren't going to be as hectic today. Obviously, since Demyx had messed everything up, I would be staying in the castle tonight. I had no other choice, really, since I wasn't allowed to leave in the first place.

But thoughts of last night kept creeping their way back into my mind…I couldn't bar them out. So I thought about what had happened…and about mine and Axel's discussion earlier. I knew he probably wouldn't be returning to his own room on my account, which left a guilty pang in my chest. I knew it wasn't quite my fault, but I still thought that most of the blame rested with me. I also thought about how the relationship between us had changed…how I had changed. I couldn't even think about a life without Axel in it. The thought repulsed me- I didn't want to think about it. The only problem was…that I knew I needed to return home. Eventually, I would have to go back, no matter how much I wanted to stay in Axel's comforting arms.

A pout formed on my face as I was thinking about this difficult dilemma: Stay with Axel and be comfortable and protected, albeit a pseudo prisoner…or go home, be thought of as a war hero, and go back to how life was supposed to be.

My brows furrowed. I needed to lay out the facts, weigh them against each other, and go with the one with more pros than cons. Well, I was in love with Axel. That was number one. If I stayed, I could be with him forever. But he could do whatever he wanted with me- if he ever got tired of me, or someone found out about us (someone worse than Demyx…I shivered), then what? He would be forced to get rid of me, right?

On the other hand, I wanted to be home, where I knew people, the place I had grown up in. I missed my country badly, and wished more than anything to see my cousin again. I knew I would be welcomed back, and there would probably be a celebration- even if it was only for show by the commanding royalty.

I thought about each of these for a time, but couldn't choose one over the other. I knew the right choice, of course- go back home. But I couldn't justify it like I knew I should have been able to.

I sighed, feeling a headache coming on. Thinking had become a dangerous past time in these last few days. Walking over to the window, a small smile brightened my features. I loved watching the bustling town from above, watching that little child run after his parents, pleading for that shiny toy…or that vendor, trying to out-shout every other salesman, insisting that his wares were better than the others... it all intrigued me so much that I could have spent hours watching, and not even noticed until the sun was down and gone.

However, I wasn't so into it that I didn't hear the door open, and obvious footsteps that tried to be quiet approach. I ducked just before hands reached out, expectant to wrap around my arms. I heard a soft grunt as I ducked to the right, and stood behind my would-be attacker.

It was Axel, of course.

He turned around with a funny expression on his face, one that made me burst with laughter. His expression only got weirder, until I was in danger of falling to the floor with mirth. Axel's countenance turned into that of a smirk, but I was too caught up with my laughing to really notice. He pounced before I was ready, and I found myself on the floor, choking and trying to catch my breath out of surprise.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" came a humorous snarl.

I settled down to a few chuckles. "I don't know; I never really knew my mother," I replied.

Though it was meant as a joke, it was true- Axel sobered quickly, as did I. "Neither did I," he said softly, laying his head to rest on my chest. I laid my head back and threaded a hand through fiery red spikes, the other coming to rest on his back. Lanky arms encircled me, and he came to be on top of me.

We laid like that for a while, whether it was seconds, minutes or hours, I wasn't sure. I didn't want to move, but something was off. It struck me as odd.

"…Aren't was supposed to be away from each other?" I asked softly, trying my hardest not to break the mood we'd both set.

Axel waited a few moments before responding. "I'm not needed anywhere for a while, and I wanted to see you. If Dem comes looking for me, I'll get out quick, so I can look like I was somewhere else."

This was meant to be comforting, but it had the opposite effect on me. I frowned, but decided not to comment.

I breathed in the scent of Axel's hair, and it was like an intoxicating substance; I wanted more, even when more wasn't possible. I had everything I needed, and I was happy. Happier than I had been in such a long time.

It wasn't long before we moved to somewhere more comfortable, and found ourselves on Axel's bed. My arms were around his neck, his rested around my back, our foreheads were touching. It wasn't only took a few moments for our lips to touch. He kissed lovingly, and I tried to respond positively. His arms tightened around me, pulling me as close to him as possible, before he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, sucking softly. I let out a soft moan, and he took his opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. Oh, I'd never quite gotten used to that feeling…I wasn't sure if I ever would, but it definitely wasn't unwelcome. I kissed back as much as I could, but let Axel lead.

It wasn't long before it was getting on into the evening, Axel and I resting with each other, occasionally getting into rounds of kissing every now and then, but too soon was it that Axel had to leave. His eyes opened, and he kissed my forehead, moving to get up. I protested weakly, trying to keep him with me, my eyes not even quite open yet.

A soft laugh issued from his lips, and I smiled.

"It's almost time for Festival to start up again…I know that I'm already late as it is." Axel pulled free and got up. "Best not to push it already, right?" He walked to the door, turning to stop just before he left to watch me sit up and blink blearily, trying to see him.

He stopped for only a moment, not enough time for me to really see, and then he was gone, but I heard something that sounded a lot like a mumbled "I love you" as his black-clothed form disappeared.

I fell asleep moments later with a warm feeling sprouting throughout my whole body.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I was a step closer to getting to the end of the corridor, and the uncomfortable fear that if I didn't get to the door at the end remained, a constant knot in my stomach and throat. I set my right foot in front of me and set it down, waiting for a new part of my past to be revealed…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_I was small, but older than the last time I'd been in my dreams. I was seven and-a-half years old, proudly parading around that I was almost a man. I looked behind me and saw my blonde haired mother, her gray-blue eyes smiling down at me as I played in one of the abundant gardens. The trees were great for hide-and-seek with Sora, providing hiding spots in between their roots, and great shadows making pitch black spots where it was hard to make anything out._

_I giggled as I looked about, knowing exactly where Sora had chosen to hide. Just as I started to look, there was a sudden change in the atmosphere. A man with different colors than our country's walked into the courtyard. My mother looked up, apparently surprised, at this strange man._

_I remember thinking what a strange hair color to have…crimson…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

I woke again, this time to fireworks in the sky, painting a beautiful picture of exploding stars in my vision. I was disoriented, and it took me a moment to remember that the Festival was in full swing right about now.

I looked back down at myself, sweat glistening in spots on the sheets. I shook my head, thinking about my dream. There was my mother again…and Sora. And a strange man, one whom I'd never seen before, and he'd been wearing Hollow Bastion's colors…and he'd had crimson hair. There was obviously no coincidence there. It was apparently one of Axel's relatives, but who, I had no clue. The only person I'd ever seen with such vivid colored hair was Axel himself.

Who was that person…?

I pondered that very question for some time, thinking about how that could possibly fit in with the present. Needless to say, I didn't have much luck with my limited knowledge of Axel and his family. I sighed and relaxed back down into the soft sheets, my hair fanned out on the creamy pillows.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with the war…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Yeah…I've been gone for a while. Please, please, PLEASE don't give me any crap about the five-month delay…

ON ANOTHER NOTE!! I've gotten everything ready, and am almost finished with the next chapter…as an apology for this long, LONG hiatus, the next chapter should be up in the next few days. FOR REALZ, GAIZ!! (Don't you hate people who type like that?)

_The end is near… -Revalations-_


End file.
